Basket, Sucre et Sexe
by Eikaow
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, je pense XD ... / MuraHimu - OS Cadeau pour Aho-Ushi-Lambo - Rating M


**Titre :** Basket, Sucre et Sexe.

**Pairing :** Murasakibara x Himuro

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, PWP

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning **: Lemon :)

**Note :** Coucou !

Comment allez-vous ? Bien je l'espère ! Les beaux jours reviennent, ^_^

Un moment que je n'avais pas posté ici... Je vais me rattraper, à commencer par **cet écrit que je dédie à Aho-Ushi-Lambo puisqu'il s'agit de son OS cadeau !** La demoiselle m'avait demandé un Murasakibara x Himuro et voici le résultat... J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira et à vous autre également ! C'est la première fois que je manie ces deux personnages... J'ose espérer que j'ai fait les choses bien * croise les doigts *.

Autre chose, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre de « Dans les vestiaires », restez connecté, le prochain couple mystère arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère. ^^

voilà voilà, pas plus, je vous laisse ici et vous remercie par avance pour vos mots ! Merci beaucoup ! !

A bientôt,

**PS :** Désolée pour les fautes ayant subsisté !

**-x-x-**

Murasakibara bailla ouvertement pour la troisième fois, son air hagard habituel prenant un cran au dessus si tant est que cela soit possible...

Trente minutes que l'entrainement du soir avait commencé et il en avait déjà plus que marre. Littéralement. Leur coach l'avait placé sous l'arceau, en défense comme à l'accoutumée, et il avait cette impression qu'il allait s'endormir sur place.. Encore. Son jeu consistait à bloquer ses coéquipier, donc. Blocages qui se traduisaient le plus souvent par un simple lever de bras... Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche. Et ainsi de suite. Ses deux mètres et quelques représentant une barrière naturelle suffisante au marquage de quelconques paniers. Le capitaine Okamura n'arrêtait pas de brailler en affirmant que sa taille identique ou presque au violet devrait lui permette de marquer... En vain. Ne pouvait pas passer Murasakibara qui veut. D'ailleurs ce dernier luttait désormais pour garder les yeux ouverts, les bras en faction le long de son corps, chancelant à moitié. La vision, somme toute désormais élevée au rang d'habitude au sein de l'équipe, avait quand même le mérite d'être drôle...

Himuro essuya son front maculé de sueur et jeta un regard au « mur » de _Yosen_ ; il étira un sourire en observant le géant lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement attiré par une chose quelconque trônant au plafond. Intéressant. L'ennui l'entourait comme une sorte d'aura...De son côté, Masako Araki soupira en secouant la tête. L'entrain de son joueur phare allait finir par l'achever... Une vision drôle, hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? !

« Himuro ! Va le réveiller ! » Vociféra t-elle à l'attention du joueur cyclope en désignant le motivé notoire aux cheveux violets.

Le brun soupira d'amusement avant d'acquiescer et de réceptionner le ballon que lui lança Fukui. Il s'élança vers son coéquipier et parvint à sa hauteur. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers lui, un autre soupir d'ennui à l'appui.

« Atsushi... Essaye de montrer un peu de motivation où la coach va finir par te passer un savon. » Déclara l'américain en indiquant d'un coup de menton la jeune femme qui lui lançait des regards noirs depuis le banc, une énorme veine apparente sur la tempe.

Murasakibara jeta un oeil, bailla une énième fois et reporta son regard vers son homologue. Il grogna et porta la main contre son ventre d'où s'échappa un bruit sourd.

« Maiiiis... J'ai faim, Muro-chin. »

Himuro l'observa et secoua la tête, d'avantage amusé qu'autre chose. Depuis le temps... Il connaissait bien son coéquipier. Il ne fut même pas étonné par sa réponse. Le violet était et restait quoi qu'il arrive, un estomac sur pattes. Son taux de sucre devait être, à ce stade, au plus bas.

« Je te paye un paquet de gâteaux après l'entrainement si tu te mets à jouer sérieusement. Ça te va ? » Proposa t-il, sûr de son coup en jetant un autre regard à la coach qui commençait à s'impatienter, tapant du pied contre le parquet.

Les yeux violets s'illuminèrent un court instant et un fin sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du géant de _Yosen_. Tatsuya ricana intérieurement en avisant son ami ; il avait soudainement toute son attention, comme s'il venait de proposer un marché d'importance capitale voir vitale..

« Neh… Les nouveaux cookies blancs au chocolat noir ?

- Les cookies blancs au chocolat noir. »

Murasakibara sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par acquiescer, un smile banane aux lèvres.

« … D'accord. »

Il ôta un élastique de son poignet et attacha sommairement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval de fortune puis adressa un autre sourire, cette fois-ci de défi, au brun qui se remit rapidement en position offensive.

De son côté, Masako soupira de soulagement et dès lors les autres joueurs se remirent également en jeu. Il n'y avait visiblement que le brun qui soit capable de raisonner un temps soit peu le violet, songea t-elle en observant ses joueurs s'affairer sur le terrain. Murasakibara était de nouveau sérieux, et cela se ressentait dans le jeu de l'équipe entière; ce gamin était un monstre du basket. Dommage qu'il considère d'avantage ses sucreries plutôt que le ballon orange... Enfin bon, heureusement qu'Himuro était là. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.. Recruter le brun avait été une bénédiction, oh que oui...

**-x-x-**

L'entrainement venait enfin de se terminer... Les joueurs de l'équipe se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires afin de se changer et de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Il était 19h, tous étaient déjà parti hormis le joueur cyclope ainsi que son acolyte. Murasakibara s'adossa contre le mur face aux vestiaires afin d'y attendre son coéquipier. Il mourrait de faim. Présentement, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que le brun se dépêche de se changer et qu'ils aillent a la supérette la plus proche afin d'y saisir sa dose de sucre nécessaire. Alors qu'il songeait avec délice au nouveau parfum de ses cookies préférés, des gloussements le sortirent de ses pensées gourmandes et il porta son regard de blasé notoire vers l'angle du couloir.

« Kyah ! Il n'est pas encore sorti ?!

- Oh il y a Murasakibara-kun... Allons lui parler, Mayu-chan !

- Tu... Tu es sûre, Hitomi-chan ? Il me fait un peu peur...

- Oui mais à tous les coups, il l'attend et on pourra le voir ! »

Le violet plissa les yeux. Deux écolières s'avancèrent avec une certaine réticence, vers lui. Les deux brunettes avaient le visage aussi rose que l'espèce de paquet cadeau qu'elles tenaient chacune dans leurs mains. Le géant soupira avant même qu'elles ne puissent ouvrir la bouche. C'était toujours pareil... Il commençait à avoir l'habitude mais force était de croire que ces deux filles étaient plus téméraires que les autres ; en temps normal, les groupies d'Himuro n'osaient pas l'approcher. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec nonchalance et lança un regard ennuyé aux deux filles qui tressautèrent.

« Heu... Mu-Murasakibara-kun...

- Quoi ? Grimaça t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que Himuro-kun est...

- Muro-chin est déjà parti.

- Hein mais... ? Kyaaaah Himuro-kun ! »

Le brun venait de pousser la porte et il releva vivement la tête à l'entente des cris d'hystérie lui étant visiblement adressé... Encore. Il se força à sourire aux deux jeunes filles qui gloussèrent et virèrent au rouge pivoine avant de jeter un regard au violet qui soupira une nouvelle fois en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais tandis que sa main se pressait contre son ventre. Il étira un sourire qui fit brailler une nouvelle fois les deux brunes.

« Himuro-kun... Je... Enfin nous...

- Désolé mais nous n'avons pas le temps, nous sommes attendu. Veuillez nous excuser. »

Se faisant, il adressa un autre sourire _colgate_ aux écolières et empoigna le bras du violet qu'il tira fermement à sa suite, récoltant un gémissement plaintif au passage.

« Neeh... Muro-chin, tire pas si fort.

- Plus nous seront loin, mieux ce sera. En plus, je pensais que tu avais faim ? »

Aussitôt le géant se redressa et pressa lui aussi le pas en pensant aux nouveaux cookies qu'il aurait bientôt entre les mains – et entre les joues. Le brun soupira de soulagement alors qu'ils quittaient le lycée et s'engageaient dans les rues éclairées et encore peuplées de la ville. Himuro avait du succès avec les filles, c'était un fait. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué au Japon et plus précisément à _Yosen_, il faisait l'unanimité auprès de la gente féminine; filles qui avaient pris l'habitude – et l'espoir – de lui offrir tout un tas de choses ( _bentôs_, cadeaux, peluches, lettres... ) et à chaque fois... Il refusait poliment, leur adressant son plus beau sourire. Pourtant... Les filles étaient toutes aussi mignonnes les une que les autres mais... Non, elles ne l'intéressaient pas. A dire vrai, aucune fille ne l'intéressait véritablement. Le frère de basket de Kagami n'était pas vraiment de ce bord là... Ou plutôt, il avait une autre personne en vue. Et cette personne était … Comment dire ?

« Muro-chin, il y a les nouvelles barres chocolatées à l'ananas ! »

Un gosse. Atsushi Murasakibara, le « mur » de _Yosen_, le géant du basket, l'ancien joueur de la génération miracle était un gosse. Et d'autant plus quand il se retrouvait devant des étalages complet de confiseries. Les sucreries et le chocolat était à Murasakibara ce que le shopping était aux filles... Une drogue. Ni plus ni moins. Une demi-heure maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le même étale, dans le même magasin, à observer les mêmes produits... Enfin le violet surtout. Lui qui ne réfléchissait jamais outre mesure, ni plus que nécessaire... - Trop fatiguant ! Et bien, le garçon semblait être ici en proie à un débat intérieur et mental de premier ordre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il triturait son menton de ses doigts et semblait aussi concentré que s'il était sur un parquet un jour important. Pendant leurs matchs de qualification pour la _Winter Cup_ par exemple... Himuro soupira en observant le tableau ; d'avantage amusé qu'autre chose. Il avait l'habitude.. ; Chaque soir ou presque c'était la même chose.

« Atsushi, nous avons encore un devoir à terminer pour demain. » Indiqua le brun en vue de presser un peu son ami.

… En vain.

« … un devoir ? Sur quoi ? » Grommela le violet en oscillant entre une boîte de barres chocolatées et les fameux cookies.

Tatsuya secoua la tête. Ça aussi, il aurait du s'en douter...

« En histoire du japon... Indiqua t-il. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'aider à le terminer – ou plutôt commencer, hein ? - le tien...

- ... Nnh.

- Prends-les deux et allons chez moi, il est tard. »

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens sortirent enfin de la supérette. Aussitôt le géant, un sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit avec empressement l'emballage d'un des cookies. Alors qu'il le portait contre sa bouche, il bloqua un instant alors sur le biscuit blanc maculé de pépites sombres de chocolat avant de tourner son visage vers son coéquipier. Himuro avait sorti un livret de cours et potassait calmement, en silence, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient chez lui. Murasakibara fit osciller ses iris mauves, plissées, vers le cookie puis une nouvelle fois vers le profil concentré de son ami... Et là, une chose le frappa aussitôt, si bien qu'il en lâcha sa douceur qui alla s'écraser contre le sol. Tatsuya se rendit compte de l'arrêt subit de son homologue, quelques pas derrière et leva son nez de son bouquin pour tomber sur un violet à l'air visiblement perturbé... Vision somme toute déroutante. Oui c'était le mot.

« Atsushi... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- ... »

Le brun s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, un regard interrogateur à l'appui. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Ils ne sont pas bon ? S'enquit-il en désignant d'un regard la boîte de gâteaux à peine entamée.

- Muro-chin... un cookie..

- Pardon ?

- ... Muro-chin ressemble à un cookie. »

Silence.

Le joueur cyclope jeta un regard supplémentaire à la sucrerie puis au visage mi concentré mi perturbé, comme s'il venait d'assimiler une information de premier ordre, de son partenaire de basket. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et il se mit à rire ouvertement sous les grognements mécontents d'un violet qui avait reporté ses yeux vers lui. Ce grain de beauté... Cette peau blanche.. Une pépite de chocolat fondante perdue dans le croquant blanchâtre du biscuit. L'évidence venait de le faucher telle une voiture lancée à plein régime : Himuro ressemblait à un cookie blanc aux pépites de chocolat noir. Et il était à deux doigts de le croquer avec volupté et gourmandise... _« Croquer Muro-chin... Mmh ? »_

De son côté, Tatsuya essuya une larme de rire qui menaça de couler au coin de son oeil, toujours sous le regard scrutateur du violet qui restait scotché sur cette partie bien précise de son visage.

« Muro-chin, pourquoi tu as une pépite de chocolat là ? » Demanda très sérieusement le joueur miracle en s'approchant de son homologue.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux scrutateurs focalisés sur son oeil droit. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer violemment et ses joues de se colorer de rose face à ce rapprochement soudain; A part dans le cadre du basket, jamais il n'avaient été aussi proche physiquement. L'addict aux sucreries fronça les sourcils face à la couleur incongrue prenant place sur les joues de son ami.

« Muro-chin rougit comme une fille... » Fit-il le plus naturellement du monde tandis qu'il était encore en pleine réflexion sur tout ceci.

Etrange.

D'abord le brun ressemblait à un cookie puis maintenant, il tenait plus d'une guimauve rosée. Une guimauve fondante. Celle à la fraise... Mmh. Un grognement sourd provenant de son estomac rappela alors au violet qu'initialement il mourrait de faim.

Tatsuya lui, était au bord de la syncope, ni plus ni moins. Il ne rêvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Son béguin était réellement en train de le fixer avec... Envie ? Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à discerner l'intégralité des émotions qui passaient dans les iris mauves à cet instant mais une chose restait sûre... Ils étaient en pleine rue, à la vue de tous et dans une position pour le moins incongrue. D'ailleurs, plusieurs passants s'étaient retourné vers eux et chuchotaient en observant leur proximité somme toute déroutante. Et quoi de plus normal ? songea le brun... Murasakibara semblait vouloir le dévorer ici et maintenant. A ce propos, jamais le violet ne lui avait paru aussi... Sexy. La vision était follement excitante, pensa à nouveau le jeune homme. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils bougent de là. Secouant la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, il repoussa gentiment son homologue et étira un autre sourire.

« C'est un... Grain de beauté, Atsushi... Fit-il en pointant son doigt contre le coin de son oeil.

-... C'est pareil ! » Répondit ce dernier en piochant un autre cookie qu'il agita avec évidence sous le nez du brun.

Irrécupérable.

Clairement amusé,le brun en profita pour chaparder le cookie en question et l'engloutir aussitôt sous l'œil médusé du violet. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Je crois que ce sont les meilleurs auxquels j'ai pu goûter... Allez dépêchons-nous. »

Se faisant, l'américain reprit sa route en direction de chez lui en indiquant au violet de le suivre. Celui-ci prit alors un autre cookie qu'il fourra avec obligeance dans sa bouche. Il laissa lui aussi échapper un long soupir de satisfaction alors que des étoiles prenaient place dans le fond de ses yeux. Il était unanime... C'était effectivement les meilleurs cookies qu'il ai pu manger.

Oui vraiment, ces biscuits qui ressemblaient à Muro-chin étaient délicieux...

**-x-x-**

20h30. Les deux adolescents étaient présentement installé autour de la petite table basse, dans la chambre du brun, des livres de cours d'histoire éparpillés un peu partout parmi deux assiettes vides de ce qui avait du être autrefois des sandwiches. Murasakibara soupira pour la énième fois tout en continuant de mâchouiller avec agacement le bout de son stylo à l'agonie. La feuille devant lui s'évertuait à rester d'un blanc immaculé... En réponse à sa motivation manifeste. Cette matière était d'un ennui.. L'école en générale était ennuyeuse au possible. Le brun termina sa phrase et posa son stylo avant de relever la tête vers son ami et la feuille vierge face à lui ; il étira un sourire amusé.

« Tu n'y arrive pas, Atsushi ?

- ... C'est pas ça, ça me saoule. » Ronchonna le violet en se trainant vers son sac et en sortant un nouveau paquet de gâteaux.

Le cyclope de _Yosen_ l'observa faire en secouant la tête. Irrécupérable.

« Le basket aussi t'insupportes mais pourtant tu continues d'y jouer, non ?

- … Hein ? C'est pas pareil... Le basket, je suis doué... Mais ça, fit-il en jetant un regard blasé à la pile de bouquins, je comprends rien et ça m'intéresse pas...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors, dis-moi. Ricana t-il en refermant son livre de cours.

- ... Manger. Manger des bonbons, et puis des gâteaux... Des biscuits et des chips... » Énuméra t-il en engloutissant sa troisième douceur déjà.

Rien que ça... Himuro observa une nouvelle fois son ami et sans qu'il ne veuille, ses yeux se pressèrent sur l'intégralité de son corps qu'il devinait svelte et musclé à la fois sous l'uniforme réglementaire du lycée... De toutes manières, il connaissait bien le corps de son ami depuis le temps... Le basket, les entrainements, les vestiaires, les douches... Les joues du brun se mirent à chauffer subitement et il détourna le regard en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester mince avec tout ce sucre que tu engloutis chaque jour... Plus que ton engouement moindre pour le basket, je crois que c'est ça la véritable interrogation..

- ... Mido-chin disait que tout partait dans le cerveau et ça expliquait pourquoi j'étais aussi nul en classe. » Répondit-il, le sérieux déformant ses traits.

Tatsuya le regarda, interdit avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Midorima, c'était ce type à lunettes, cheveux verts à l'air peu commode ? L'ancien coéquipier du violet quand ils étaient au collège, le shooteur prodige ?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment, Atsushi... Se moqua le brun en repoussant son devoir pratiquement terminé.

- Neh ? De toutes manières, Kise-chin disait que Mido-chin était un _tsundere_... » Se défendit alors le violet en grognant et se vengeant en piochant un nouveau gâteau qu'il enfourna aussitôt.

L'américain rigola encore un court instant avant de reporter son regard sérieux vers son homologue.

« Tu me fais penser à Taiga... Lui aussi ne faisait déjà que manger quand on était en Amérique.. J'imagine que c'est toujours le cas.

- C'est qui Taiga ?

- Kagami Taiga. Il est à _Seirin_ avec ton ancien partenaire Kuroko maintenant, tu sais ?

- Avec Kuro-chin … ? » Bailla le géant en ouvrant un paquet de _Pocky_ à la fraise.

Himuro secoua la tête. Mémoire de poisson rouge venait de frapper encore. Ils s'étaient confronté sur un terrain de _street_ il y a quelques jours de ça et Murasakibara s'était même pris le bec avec Kagami qui s'était mis à le provoquer ouvertement afin qu'il joue contre lui.

« Tu l'as rencontré il y a quelques jours, Atsushi... Indiqua t-il en étirant la main afin d'y voler un bâtonnet à la fraise. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges, celui avec qui j'ai véritablement appris le basket quand nous étions encore...»

Le numéro 12 de _Yosen_ laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que son poignet se retrouvait prisonnier des doigts de son homologue, lui faisant lâcher sa sucrerie. Les yeux gris s'ancrèrent dans ceux mauves qui le fixaient avec sévérité. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Qu'est-ce que... ?

« J'aime pas ce type.

- ... Que ? »

Sans lâcher le poignets de son vis-à-vis, le géant aux cheveux violets fit descendre ses yeux vers le corps de son coéquipier et plus précisément son torse où se trouvait un anneau accroché à un collier qui pendait fièrement. Trop fièrement à son goût. Le brun cligna des yeux en observant son ami et une fine grimace prit place sur son visage alors que la poigne se resserrait vivement contre sa peau.

« Il a des sourcils bizarres...

- Atsushi.. Tu me fais m..

- Et il a un lien spécial avec Muro-chin, ça m'énerve. »

Nouveau frisson. Les yeux gris et violets s'ancrèrent alors à nouveau durement pour l'un et interrogateur pour l'autre. Tatsuya était complètement perdu pour le coup... Murasakibara venait de changer du tout au tout à l'évocation de son frère de basket. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi était-il soudain énervé ? Et son corps qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner malgré tout face à ce contact pour le moins déroutant. Le violet ne l'avait toujours pas lâché mais avait desserré sa poigne, continuant de le fixer avec intensité, si bien que ses joues se mirent à rosir une nouvelle fois. Il retira sa main et secoua la tête, fébrile.

« Désolé, je n'aurai pas du essayer de te le voler. » Sourit-il nerveusement en désignant d'un coup de menton le _pocky_ tombé au sol.

Le numéro 9 haussa un sourcil avant de regarder à son tour le bâtonnet à la fraise gisant au sol puis reporta son regard vers son partenaire de basket. Encore ce rose étrange... La même couleur que le nappage recouvrant les fins bâtons de biscuit, cette fois-ci.. Oscillant une nouvelle fois entre les deux, le jeune homme en prit finalement un autre dans le paquet et s'approcha de l'autre, venant se placer avec obligation entre ses jambes. Ce dernier en sursauta tandis que ses yeux se liaient à nouveau à leurs confrères violacés.

« Hey Muro-chin... Tiens.. »

La voix était rauque, grave et terriblement sensuelle, songea le joueur cyclope alors qu'il avisait, un frisson à l'appui, le bâton à la fraise que présentait avec obligeance l'autre contre ses lèvres. Il était en train d'halluciner ou alors il s'était endormi contre ses devoirs et présentement, il était en pleine rêverie, n'est-ce pas ? Murasakibara n'était pas en train d'attendre de lui qu'il mange ce _pocky_ de la sorte, devant lui ?

« Atsushi... Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Tu en voulais un, non ? Mange-le, Muro-chin. Allez. »

Non il ne venait pas de rêver le timbre de voix de son ami... Le « mur » de _Yosen_ avait bel et bien une voix aguicheuse au possible... Ou alors était-ce parce que c'était son béguin qui se pressait devant lui et dès lors, son imagination faisait le reste ? Il ne savait plus très bien... Mais une chose était sûre : La proximité du jeune homme couplée à cette voix commençaient sérieusement à l'échauffer. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Murasakibara le regardait, les yeux plissés oscillant entre la sucrerie et ses lèvres, une lueur étrange dansant dans le fond de ses iris... De la tentation ? Du désir ?

« Mais, je...

- ... Soit tu le mange, soit je te mange, Muro-chin. »

Frisson supplémentaire. Le brun sentit clairement son palpitant se faire la malle en corrélation avec ses yeux qui s'élargirent de façon significative. Pas de doute, il ne venait pas de rêver ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les sons avaient été clairs, tout était parfaitement distincts et a ce propos, il entendait encore, par intermittence, tel un écho, le _« je te mange, Muro-chin »_ dans les moindres recoins de sa tête. Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Il y a encore une minute, ils discutaient paisiblement et celle d'après, le violet se retrouvait si proche de lui, à le regarder avec ce mélange d'envie, de gourmandise et... De défi. Un jeu, hein ? Une sorte de provocation en duel ? Tatsuya étira un sourire énigmatique à cette pensée. Il allait se jeter tout droit dans le piège, tout seul, comme un grand. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie était un odieux mensonge. Trop longtemps qu'il en pinçait pour le géant aux cheveux violets pour résister ou refuser quand c'était lui qui amorçait un premier pas.

« Et si je refuse ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Atsushi ? » Provoqua t-il alors, un sourire en coin et une lueur de défi prenant également place dans le fond des yeux gris.

De son côté, le géant plissa d'avantage les yeux si tant est que ça soit possible. De la provocation ? Évidemment qu'il allait s'empresser d'y répondre ! Il s'approcha d'avantage du brun de sorte à ce que leur visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques infimes millimètres. Il pouvait voir chaque détails de la peau blanche et tellement tentante... Muro-chin était tentation. Oui, c'était le mot. Il lécha ses lèvres et fit doucement passer sa langue sur le grain de beauté prenant place au coin de l'œil face à lui, récoltant un tressautement caractéristique.

« Délicieux... » Souffla t-il, d'avantage pour lui que pour alimenter la conversation.

Himuro était sur le point de craquer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. La proximité rendait son corps tendu tel un arc et ce coup de langue abusif venait de le déconnecter psychologiquement parlant. C'était officiel, il était à deux doigts de se jeter voracement sur le violet et plus précisément ses lèvres tentatrices que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à recouvrir de sa langue mutine.

« Atsushi... Embrasses-moi.. Soupira t-il, la respiration saccadée, les yeux de nouveaux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Eeh, pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais le faire que tu le veuilles ou non... »

Le violet étira un sourire mi amusé mi boudeur.

« Muro-chin a pas voulu mangé mon _pocky_... Alors, je ne... Humpf ! »

Tatsuya venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, sans équivoques. Ses mains passèrent autour du cou face à lui, tirant un peu plus l'autre qui se retrouva affalé contre son partenaire, une langue conquérante quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Le violet avait écarquillé les yeux lui aussi mais bien vite, laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il ouvrait lui aussi la bouche; La langue du brun avait ce goût délicieux des sucreries mais avec quelque chose en plus. La fougue... La langue de Tatsuya s'évertuait à s'enrouler à la sienne avec verve mais douceur à la fois. Un mélange détonnant. Et il devait l'avouer, ici et maintenant... Il adorait ça. Comme il s'y été attendu, Muro-chin était succulent et présentement, le frisson qui parcourut son bas-ventre le confortèrent dans l'envie d'aller un peu plus loin.. Que le brun soit d'accord ou non, il allait continuer son exploration gustative. Cette entrée en matière était trop bonne pour ne pas continuer le pêcher de gourmandise.

« Aah... »

Himuro venait de gémir de plaisir alors qu'ils cassaient le baiser et que le violet fondait aussitôt dans son cou, faisant courir sa langue sur la peau blanche. Les sensations qui couraient dans les moindres recoins de son corps terminèrent de le faire cogiter lui aussi, il voulait bien plus. Se retrouver à la merci d'un violet affamé et entreprenant au possible, oui et trois fois oui. Il fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire, lui faisant comprendre l'urgence manifeste d'enlever ce vêtement devenu hautement superflu. De son côté, le violet, gêné dans sa progression avait déjà commencé à ôter la cravate rouge qu'il envoya plus loin et amorçait d'ôter un à un les boutons de la chemise.

« Atsushi... Toi aussi, enlève-la. » Soupira le brun en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

Le géant termina d'enlever celle du brun puis lui lançant un regard de pure gourmandise en avisant son corps à moitié dévêtu et offert de la sorte. Un examen plus approfondi du torse face à lui lui indiquèrent que Tatsuya possédait également d'autres «pépites de chocolat » parsemées ici et là... DELICIEUX. Un frisson de plaisir supplémentaire le parcourut lentement, s'échouant à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. Et ce regard chargé d'envie... Muro-chin le fixait de ses yeux gris voilés de désir. Il poussa un grognement impatient avant de venir piquer une nouvelle fois un _pocky_ et de le tendre à son partenaire tout en commençant à enlever sa propre chemise. Une goutte de sueur descendit lentement contre sa tempe face à la vision que lui offrait présentement le brun, alangui au sol, dos contre son lit et ce regard érotique pointé vers lui alors qu'il commençait à léchait sensuellement le nappage rose du biscuit... Langoureusement, l'attitude et les gestes sexy au possible. Très bien, dès qu'il se serait débarrassé de sa chemise, il allait le dévorer ni plus ni moins.

« Muro-chin est vraiment... » Grogna t-il en continuant d'observer chacun de ses coups de langue frivoles, alimentant avec brio une tension sexuelle déjà a son paroxysme.

Himuro étira un sourire avant de croquer dans le biscuit, se pourléchant les lèvres avec sensualité.

« Vraiment quoi ? »

Murasakibara ne répondit pas, envoyant valser sa chemise avant de revenir se coller au corps de l'autre. Il lécha les quelques miettes présentes au coin des lèvres de son homologue puis vint terminer le biscuit avant de coller à nouveau les lèvres, scellant les langues avides. De son côté, les mains du brun entreprirent d'elles-même de venir ouvrir le pantalon. La ceinture tomba en un bruit sourd et bientôt le bouton sautait et les doigts impatients se faufilaient à l'intérieur, se posant avec obligeance sur le renflement bien présent. Une réaction très intéressante qui arracha un sourire satisfait au numéro douze de _Yosen_. De toutes manières, il était au même stade... Voir pire.

« Je vais te dévorer. » Grogna le violet alors qu'il se décollaient lentement.

Pour toutes réponses, le brun prit les mains de son désormais amant et les posa avec obligeance sur son propre bas-ventre, lui faisant comprendre l'urgence de la chose présente ici également.

Ce dernier s'en mordit la lèvre et entreprit aussitôt de se frayer un passage vers l'intérieur du pantalon et de lui faire subir les premiers outrages. Himuro laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir alors que l'autre prenait son sexe dressé en main et amorçait ses coups de poignets. Le frisson de bien-être qui déferla en lui se répercuta devant ses yeux en une sorte de brouillard blanchâtre. C'était tellement bon... Il en voulait plus. Bien plus. Il voulait que Murasakibara le dévore entièrement. De son côté, ses doigts se promenèrent également agilement contre la colonne de chair lui faisant face, arrachant des soupirs rauques et saccadés à un violet qui avait repris d'assaut son cou, le mordillant avec gourmandise. Bientôt les lèvres salvatrices descendirent vers les boutons de chairs, les mordillant avec envie puis de plus en plus bas... Himuro écarquilla les yeux qu'il baissa aussitôt pour tomber sur la vision de trop ; une flèche de plaisir le traversa alors que plus bas, le violet venait de le prendre en bouche et s'occupait de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie, le léchant sur toute la longueur pour venir suçoter le sommet avec lenteur. Son sexe vibra de plaisir en réponse, lui arrachant en parallèle un halètement suggestif.

« Aah... Si tu continues comme ça, je vais... Prévint-il alors que l'autre avait redoublé d'intensité contre sa peau échaudée.

- Hey... Muro-chin. Moi aussi.. Mais je veux te.. »

Un sourire luxurieux à l'appui, le brun stoppa ses gestes devenus étrangement lents et obligea l'autre à en faire de même. Le joueur numéro neuf se redressant un filet de salive le reliant encore au membre tendu et observa son amant se débarrasser avec hâte de son pantalon et se retourner, posant ses coudes sur le lit, lui offrant ouvertement son corps. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et dut lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur ce véritable appel au viol.

« Manges-moi, Atsushi.. »

Un autre grognement impatient à l'appui, le violet se colla aussitôt au corps de l'autre, venant plaquer son bas-ventre au bord de la rupture contre les fesses offertes, s'y frottant lascivement. Il bataillait véritablement pour ne pas s'enterrer immédiatement dans le corps de son amant et le dévorer intégralement, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements désinhibés. A ce propos, heureusement que les parents du brun avaient une réunion d'affaire en extérieur ce soir car il comptait bel et bien le faire crier de plaisir. Plus qu'une dose de sucre, le visage tordu par le plaisir de son amant menaçait véritablement de le faire venir avant coup. Il fallait qu'il se calme, son intention première n'était pas de lui faire mal... Même si sa nature impatiente menaçait véritablement de le faire craquer. Il porta deux doigts contre sa langue, les humidifiant lentement sous l'oeil impatient du brun qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'observait, le visage rose et les yeux plissés. Vision de pure gourmandise... Il se pencha, venant coller sa langue à sa consoeur tandis que plus bas, ses doigts se frayaient un passage dans l'intimité de son amant, le détendant avec empressement.

Himuro n'en pouvait plus. Ces doigts qui le besognaient efficacement allaient véritablement finir par l'achever; il en voulait plus.

« Atsu.. Atsushi, viens maintenant ! »

Les propos tenaient d'avantage d'un ordre que d'une supplique... Personne ne donnait d'ordres à Murasakibara … Sauf peut-être un brun sexy et excité au possible.

« Aaaah... ! »

Tatsuya gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés alors que son amant entrait enfin en lui, l'emplissant totalement. La douleur fit rapidement place au plaisir lorsque le violet commença à bouger en lui. D'abord avec lenteur puis avec un rythme de plus en plus poussé... Ses doigts serraient un pan de son drap en corrélation avec les cris de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser. Murasakibara était tellement bon en lui, les sensations procurées étaient divines ! Il allait venir dans peu de temps, d'autant plus que l'autre venait d'agripper son sexe et s'attelait à le masser en corrélation avec les coups de reins qui faisaient vibrer à la fois son corps et le mobilier environnant.

« Muro-chin est tellement bon, haa... ! » Soupira le géant en s'enterrant une nouvelle fois au plus profond de lui, venant frapper l'endroit stratégique le faisant vibrer de plaisir.

Quelques coups de reins et de poignets plus tard, ce fut un brun en pleine extase qui se déversa contre le drap en criant de plaisir tandis que l'autre garçon en faisait de même, gémissant contre son cou, le mordant au passage sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Les deux amants reprirent difficilement leur souffle pendant un court moment. Ce fut un bruit de sachet qu'on ouvre qui tira le brun des brumes post-coitales. Il se retourna, non sans une grimace, pour tomber sur LA vision. Cette vision qui se devait de vous arracher un sourire complètement débile, d'autant plus quand l'on était épris d'un type comme Atsushi Murasakibara. Ce dernier était étendu au sol, à demi-nu, le regard rivé au plafond et s'était mis à grignoter à nouveau, mâchant un - fameux - cookie blanc aux pépites de chocolat. Tatsuya sourit en venant se poser sur son amant, lui piquant une nouvelle fois le biscuit avant de l'engloutir.

« Arrête de me voler, Muro-chin ! Grogna le violet en faisant courir une de ses mains possessive contre les hanches face à lui, collant d'avantage le corps au sien.

- Ils sont vraiment bon.. Soupira ce dernier en venant lui voler, cette fois-ci, un baiser exigeant.

- Mmh... Muro-chin est bien meilleur. »

Nouveau sourire de la part du brun. Il se laissa couler contre le corps, venant ancrer ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'autre garçons. Bon.. Ils venaient de passer un trèès bon moment mais... Il y avait une dernière petite chose à régler, songea le numéro douze de _Yosen_.

« Dis Atsushi... Toi et moi, hum.. »

Le violet termina un autre biscuit avant de jeter un regard sévère au collier de son amant. Ce collier, il voulait l'arracher. Il voulait l'envoyer valser depuis le début d'ailleurs mais Himuro n'aurait surement pas aimé... Tsss.

« J'ai envie d'écraser ce Kagami.

- Pourquoi ? Sourit-il en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de fournir d'efforts, le jeune homme sous lui en venait directement à ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Parce que Muro-chin est à moi ! »

Finalement, le devoir d'histoire du violet se résuma, le lendemain, à rendre copie blanche. D'ailleurs, par soucis d'équité, le brun rendit lui aussi copie blanche malgré qu'il avait plus ou moins terminé son travail... Après tout, c'était sa faute si l'autre n'avait pas pu travailler, non ? Ou alors étais-ce la faute de Murasakibara ? … Peut-importe, le fait étant que les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient plus, se sautaient dessus un peu trop souvent selon les membres de l'équipe qui avaient mis moins de deux jours pour comprendre – dans les vestiaires déserts, notamment ou encore cette dernière fois sur le toit de l'école... - , que mentionner le nom du frère de basket du brun rendait l'autre fou de jalousie et que désormais le numéro douze se devait de renforcer ses entrainements aux vues de la quantité de sucre que l'autre lui obligeait à ingurgiter lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient rien que tous les deux...

Basket, sucre et sexe.

**Courage, Tatsuya ! XD**


End file.
